


this feeling flows both ways

by httpuzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Some characters are just mentioned, i'm tagging them for funsies, no plot its just a random situation lolz, there was an attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpuzumaki/pseuds/httpuzumaki
Summary: Alcohol was not Sasuke's thing.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	this feeling flows both ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work here omg. Enjoy :)

"Hey, are you still alive?"

He got a grunt in response.

"Come on. Am I going to have to carry you back the apartment?"

Another grunt.

  
  
Naruto sighed. He and Sasuke were both sitting atop the Hokage mountain; specifically on top of Minato's head. Sasuke was leaning against Naruto's chest, with the latter's hands wrapped around his waist, his chin resting on his boyfriend's head.

  
  
_Boyfriend_.

  
  
Wow. He loved that word. Sasuke was his _boyfriend_. He felt twelve every time he said it.

  
  
"How come you're not drunk?" Sasuke asked, slurring his words.

It was true, Naruto wasn't drunk at all; maybe only a bit lightheaded. He ran his bandaged hand through black hair.

  
  
"Not sure. I think it's part of the whole jinchuuriki package deal. Or maybe I'm just cooler than you."

Another grunt.

* * *

Their day had started out normal; breakfast, shower, Sasuke yelling at Naruto because _why the hell do you always flood the bathroom when you shower_ , Naruto yelling back because _oh sorry, at least I bother to replace the milk when I finish it_ , Sasuke retorting and calling Naruto a big baby, both passionately kissing on Naruto's worn-out beige couch....

  
  
The usual.

  
  
They were interrupted by Sakura, who barged into the apartment. She said some boring stuff about Ino and Shikamaru, something about sharing a birthday party, free alcohol, free food (no ramen though), gifts, something about Kakashi, and then she left.

  
  
"Did she say free alcohol?" Sasuke asked. That was all he heard anyway.

  
  
"Did she say no ramen?."

  
  
"I've never been drunk."

  
  
"I wonder if there will be cake."

  
  
"I think I could easily out-drink you." Sasuke really didn't know why he said that, it just came out; Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, then beamed up.

At 8, they made it to the party (late, because Sasuke thought Naruto's outfit was _not it_ , and Naruto panicked over it for a good 20 minutes). They didn't even greet everyone, just Ino and Shikamaru.

  
Approximately twenty seconds after wishing them a happy birthday and dropping their gifts off at some random table, they were downing glass after glass of sake.

* * *

And now, here they were.

  
  
"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

  
  
"Drunk." Sasuke answered, and Naruto chuckled because he was slurring his words.

  
  
An inebriated Sasuke was just so much fun.

* * *

After his third glass, he started talking to Sakura.

  
  
"Your hair is pink." He said.

  
  
"Yeah. It's been like that for a while." She smiled at him; she was definitely making fun of him on the inside.

  
  
( _Can't believe I had a crush on this moron. So embarrassing_.)

  
  
"It's pink. Like... ham."

  
  
He'd meant that as a compliment, kind of. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds, rolled her eyes, and left him standing all alone. Whatever, he liked unruly blonde hair anyway.

  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hinata Hyuuga. He didn't really want to talk to her. Because, well, what would he even say? Sorry? Finders keepers? Nice outfit? Fucked up what your clan has been doing? No way.

  
  
Actually, he realized he didn't really want to talk to anyone. Not Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and especially not Gaara; what in _the_ hell was **he** even doing here anyway?

  
  
So after a few more drinks, he found himself talking to Sai.

Sasuke didn't like Sai at all.

  
  
"Stop looking at Naruto." Sasuke said out of the blue.

  
  
"I'm not looking at Naruto." Sai answered.

  
  
"I've seen you staring at him." Sasuke squinted his eyes at the boy.

  
  
And since Sai found comfort in drama, he answered.

  
  
"Well, yeah. He looks great in black pants. I can also tell he's using a new hair product, since it's starting to look silkier and–"

  
  
Sasuke bolted out of that conversation. At least this time he wasn't coherent enough to blow up the place.

* * *

This side of drunk Sasuke was so much better though; the relaxed and kinda clingy side.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, keeping his chin on Sasuke's head, both his hands now wrapped around his waist again.

  
  
"Things." Sasuke said and placed his hand over Naruto's ones.

  
  
"What things?"

  
  
"Leftovers in the fridge."

  
  
"Oh, I ate those." Naruto said. He didn't really, just wanted to see what Sasuke's reaction would be.

  
  
He just let out a prolonged and annoyed _'hnnn'_.

"N'ruto." Sasuke spoke after a few silent minutes, eyes now closed.

  
  
"Hm?"

  
  
"I love you." He said and sighed softly, as if the words were heavy.

  
  
  
Naruto didn't say anything. He just smiled. (And tried his hardest not to cry. But that's irrelevant.) Fuck, he just loved Sasuke so much. All of him. The stupid, dorky side (that apparently only he got to see), and the calm and collected one too. Sasuke was everything to him. He loved all he did, all he said. He loved him so much, sometimes he thought he'd go insane.

  
  
He tightened his hold on Sasuke's waist.

  
  
"I love you more." And a kiss to a black set of hair.

* * *

As Naruto carried a sleeping Sasuke back towards their apartment, _their home_ , he wondered if this was how his dad had felt towards his mom.

  
  
He felt lightheaded again.  
  


  
  
"Psst." Sasuke said, eyes closed, cheek resting on Naruto's shoulder.

  
  
"Yeah?"

  
  
"I don't think you should wear black pants ever again." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sai is a king imo. Also sappy sns for my mental well being. 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed even if it was short. It was literally written in 40 minutes.
> 
> Anyway, title is from "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys bc i was listening to that when this came to me.
> 
> Comments, kudos, feedback, whatever r appreciated.


End file.
